Distractions
by shadowhunter123246
Summary: AU. Asami is tired of getting judgmental looks from the neighbors for her father's arrest and decides to go watch a movie. While waiting for it to start, she encounters a certain blue-eyed girl. Korrasami oneshot. My first fanfic.


**7:00 pm****  
><strong>

Asami had decided that she would go out tonight and forget about all her troubles. Her father had recently been arrested for being a part of some scam and she was tired of getting skeptical looks from neighbors, as if they questioned if she had known about it all along. She was just as shocked as the rest of them and was having a hard enough time adjusting without all the judgmental looks. Asami had been living on her own in the too-big house for a while now and needed a change of scenery.

She was on the freeway now, driving her beautiful convertible car and enjoying the wind blowing through her long black hair. She had set out without an actual plan-the only destination she had in mind was away. Well everyone had been talking about this great film that had recently come out that was based on a true story. It had something to do with some bald guy that exposed some other guy for who he really was: a manipulative thug that was in charge of one of the most notorious gangs in the whole city. The main character teamed up with an old friend in the police force and brought down the drug lord. It seemed like the sort of heart-pounding film that would get Asami's mind off of other matters.

She pulled off the highway and made her way to Main Street. It was always filled with people (people that she didn't know, which was great) and there were a few restaurant around so she could grab a bite to eat once the film ended. Asami found a parking spot relatively close to the entrance and checked herself in the mirror. She quickly fixed her crimson lipstick and to the movies she went.

It was still pretty early in the evening so there weren't too many people in the line. After a few minutes, Asami was next. "How may I help you, miss?"

"One ticket for 'The Last Drug Bust' for 7:50, please," Asami said as she slid fifteen dollars through the window."

"There you go," the man said, slipping her the change and ticket. "Enjoy the movie!"

"Thanks," Asami replied with a polite smile. She went inside and looked at her watch. _Thirty-five minutes before the good trailers start showing._ Asami lowered her hand and placed her hand on her hip. _How to pass the time,_ she thought as her eyes fell on the arcade area.

**7:25 pm****  
><strong>

Korra was standing by the front doors of the movie theater, waiting for her two friends to catch up. She could already hear Bolin chatting Mako's ear off even though they were still a good 20 feet away. "Oh my gosh I can't wait to see this movie I hear it's great! Did you see those trailers with the drug lord pumping gasses into that court room and knocking everyone out and escaping and-and when that bald guy chased down the guy jumping across the rooftops like a ninja-" Bolin adopted some ninja stance, jumping onto one foot with his other knee raised and his hands up by his hand, sort of like a flamingo getting ready to kick someone, "-and OHHH I'm just so excited!" He shouted, grabbing his brother's arm tightly. Korra chuckled under her breath at the enthusiastic boy.

"Alright take it easy there, Bo," Mako told him.

"C'mon guys lets get in line for snacks before the movie starts," Korra tells them, grabbing both their arms and pulling them to the concession stand.

"I don't know why we didn't just eat before coming here. We can get a full meal with the money we'll pay here for a bag of popcorn and soda," Mako complained, grumpy as always.

"That's because there's nothing better than watching a great movie while munching on delicious, buttery popcorn!"

"Hmph. Whatever."

The place had already started to fill up and there were quite a few people in front of them. The slowly made their way closer and closer to the food, and Korra's eyes were beginning to wander. She heard the sound of someone cursing and looked over to the arcade area. She saw a girl around her age playing a race car game and apparently getting angry over falling in second place. Korra kept watching the girl, entranced by how focuse she was Ina bunch of pixels on the screen. The dark-haired girl passed the computer racer and pumped a fist in the air. "Haha, in your face, turtle-slug!" Korra cracked a smile, her friends oblivious to her new source of entertainment. The race apparently over, the girl stood up and stretched out her long limbs. Korra watched as the girl looked to the side, making eye contact with her. A surprised look came over the dark-haired girl's face and Korra immediately looked away, embarrassed.

"Next," The bored cashier said.

Korra moved up and ordered. "A medium popcorn and coke, please."

The cashier punched in a few buttons on the computer and mechanically asked, "Would you like to add a small leechy juice? It's new and only costs three dollars."

"Uhh sure."

"That'll be fourteen dollars ma'am." Korra handed the man the money. _Geez you'd think the guy_ (his name tag read Tahno) _had the life sucked out of him_, Korra thought. His hair was all oily and hanging in front of his dead eyes. While Korra waited for her food to be put together, she listened to Bolin's story of how he taught his ferret to do a handstand, and looked around the room for that girl. She found her not to far from the arcade area, looking _directly at her_.

_Shitshit act natural_, Korra thought as she looked away, twirling her short hair in her hand.

"Here you go, miss," Tahno the Cashier said as he placed her purchases on the counter.

"Thanks." She grabbed up all her things and moved further down to an empty space on the counter to set her things down while she waited for Mako and Bolin to order their food. _It's 7:35 already, Korra noticed_. Bolin had forgotten his wallet at home and Mako agreed to pay for his things. Only trouble was that Bolin couldn't make up his mind so Mako stood there pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, waiting.

Korra was grinning at the sight when she heard a voice say "Hey." She turned her head to the sound and gulped.

The girl from earlier was standing before her, her emerald eyes looking directly into hers.

**7:25 pm****  
><strong>

"Haha, in your face, turtle-slug!" Asami shouted as she passed the racer. No rigged game was about to beat the Asami Sato. Her dream was to eventually race in Formula 1 or develop a racing car that would wipe all other racers off the track-so to speak. Satisfied, she stood up and stretched her limbs. She had been playing race after race for the past fifteen minutes, increasing the difficulty each time. Maybe I should buy a snack to hold me off till dinner, and glanced to the concession stand, where she saw a short haired, tan-skinned girl looking at her with a grin on her face. Surprised, she lowered her arms, but not before the now equally surprised girl looked away to be served by a dead-eyed cashier. Why was...

The green-eyed girl scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. Maybe she was looking at someone else around here? But a quick survey of the immediate area told her she was alone in the arcade. _Oh no, did she see me freaking out over that stupid game? How embarrassing_, she thought, flushing, as she wandered a bit farther from the games. Her eyes returned to the girl's back and she examined her. Asami watched as the girl talked to the cashier, shoulders tending and relaxing as she gesticulated while she talked. It was obvious that the girl was fit and took care of her body. The flush had just left Asami's cheeks when the girl looked around the room, eyes landing on Asami standing in the middle of the lobby staring at her body like a freak. The tanned girl immediately looked away again, this time twirling her hair in her fingers, failing miserably at acting natural. Asami chuckled thinking that she should maybe just talk to the girl. It's not like she had anyone else to talk to right now.

The girl grabbed her food and moved farther away from her two friends_. I wonder if any of them is her boyfriend,_ Asami thought. _Wait-why do I even care?_ Asami banished the thoughts from her mind as she made her way over to the girl. _You're just going to talk like a normal human being, nothing strange. Totally cool. You are Asami Sato, business-woman in the making. You can handle anything. Yeah let's do this._ "Hey," Asami said confidently.

The shorter girl turned around with wide eyes and visibly gulped. _Oh... My... Spirits._  
>Her confidence crumbled.<p>

She had _the_ most _beautiful_ blue eyes she had ever seen. They were like shining sapphires except they were the windows to the most gorgeous soul Asami had ever laid eyes on. "Uhm," Asami mumbled, dumbstruck." _What the hell is going on? I've never felt like this before!_

"Yes?" The other girl asked, a little flustered herself.

Asami stuck her hand out, arm ramrod straight, and said "I'm Asami."

"I'm Korra," she said shyly, shaking the taller girl's hand.

There was an awkward silence as they both looked at each other not knowing what to say. "I like your eyes," Asami blurted out. Korra's cheeks darkened "I mean-" Asami took a deep breath, trying her best to calm her crazy nerves. She tried for a pleasant smile, "Would you like some help carrying your stuff?" She asked pointing to the food.

Korra looked at the food behind her as if she forgot they were hers. "Um sure," she said, turning back with a shy grin. "Thanks."

"I was on my way to watch 'The Last Drug Bust.' You?"

"Same here," Korra answered, smiling wider.

Asami's breath caught in her throat at that smile. "Well then I hope it's not too much to ask if you'd accompany me. I came here by myself and..."

Impossibly, Korra's smile got even wider. "I would love to."

**7:45 pm****  
><strong>

Mako looked back at the spot where Korra had been waiting but didn't see her. "Hey, Bolin," Mako said, worried. "Did you see where Korra went?"

"Hunh?" Bolin asked, his mouth already stuffed with the popcorn he had finally decided to order. He swallowed and looked around. "Korra? KOOOORRAAAAA!"

**In the meantime...**

The blushing duo sit in their seats next to each other, enjoying the film, Asami finally at ease, and the two boys far from Korra's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for any reviewsfavorites and all that, they're greatly appreciated! I already fixed a mistake I saw and changed the race Asami wanted to compete in thanks to waffle 9222's suggestion. Idk if I'll continue the story though-it was an idea I had in my head and wanted to write it out. Well have a nice day... or afternoon... or you know... life... Yep.**


End file.
